Baby Talk
by kperdnusse
Summary: Chryed go on a life-changing journey. Rating is probably too high but I'm never sure and they might get frisky later. There are slight inconsistencies in this because they've moved since I started writing it. I will fix that at some point.
1. Prologue

First fic in this fandom so please be gentle. Something that's been slooshing around my brain in many formats for a while now.

* * *

"Sy?"

"What?" He shifted across the bed towards Christian.

"Do you ever wonder what your life – our lives – would be like now if Amira had been pregnant?"

"I... Why are you asking now? It's been years."

"Just wondering about the kid thing."

"It's for the best that she wasn't. It would never have worked out and I think I would've ended up trying to get you to take me back again. We'd've been in the same situation but with a fight for access. I would have tried to be a good dad but Amira wouldn't like it, Mum wouldn't like it, and maybe it would've felt more like duty than the privilege it's supposed to be. It wouldn't have been fair on a kid to be born into that mess." His voice wavered slightly.

Christian curled around him. "There's still that part of you that wants to be a dad though, isn't there?"

"I thought I wanted it because Mum had taught me to, like the empire and the wife, just another part of the package. But when we babysit Amy, or Tam sneaks Kamil over, it just feels _right_, you know?"

"And then we have to give them back and that light in your eyes when you're with them dims slightly."

"Don't try to hide it. I see when yours does too."

Christian snorted and pulled Syed into his arms. "Damn. Never could hide anything from you."

"Why did you start this talk anyway? We'll only get depressed," whispered Syed, resting his head on Christian's chest.

"Actually... I was wondering what you think of adopting?"

"What? A child?"

"No, a penguin(!) Of course a child. We could be parents. Real, proper ones. What do you think?" Christian trailed off, nervously, and looked away.

Syed gently turned Christian's face back towards him. "I think I love you and I'd love to raise a child with you," murmured Syed, as he leaned in and proceeded to kiss Christian into the mattress.

* * *

R&R please? I have an idea of how to continue this if people like it.


	2. Chapter 1

"There's so much information out there, it's just too overwhelming." Syed turned away from his computer screen and looked at Christian. "It'll be months before we get approved and there's so many checks they do first."

"Wow, you're keen. I only mentioned it yesterday and you've spent hours on there today. Are you okay with it all?"

Syed glanced away. "Yeah, I just... really want a kid, that's all."

Christian's expression changed from teasing to concern. "How come you've never mentioned this before? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, I just wasn't sure how you felt about it. You've never seemed too bothered before."

Christian dropped his eyes. "Yeah, well, had a bad experience, thought it would never happen."

Syed joined Christian on the couch, pulling him into a hug. "I didn't know that. What happened?"

"Roxy. I was nearly Amy's dad, but she changed her mind. I was gutted for a while and swore off families."

"When you say you were nearly Amy's dad, you don't mean – "

"What? Oh no, nothing like that. Rox had a bust-up with Sean, said it was over. She was about to pop, so I offered to be the dad. I got the box room all ready for Amy coming home, then Roxy came over, told me she was back with Sean. Course, then Jack asked for a DNA test, and when the results came in Sean went mental."

"How mental?"

"Tried to kill them all. Anyway, point is, Amy was the first person I was willing to change my life for. Changed right back after, trying to hide how gutted I was, but then you came along." He kissed him. "I think I was looking for something to give my life meaning. I thought that could be Amy, but she wasn't it. Of course I love her anyway, and Rox gave her Christina as a middle name, to try and make it up to me a bit, but she wasn't the answer. You are. And a kid with you would just be that bit more special." He paused, but held Syed's gaze. "I've gone all soppy again, haven't I?"

Syed heaved a huge mock sigh, moaned "Yeah, but I love you anyway," and pulled Christian towards him for a long, slow kiss.

Christian was slightly dazed by Syed's kiss, but he attempted to shake it off, blinked, and said "If you do that again, I might not be able to control myself, and you had these piles of information to show me."

The list was huge. CRB checks, interviews, talking to family members and nominated referees, and even if they passed all of that, an adoption agency might decide they were unsuitable anyway.

"So, the family thing. Jane'll be fine, but can they talk to my parents over the phone?"

"Don't know, we'll have to check. At least we know your parents will speak to them. Mine would probably try to tell them that I'm dead."

"Tam and Shabs can still talk to them though. Hey, maybe if Tam can sneak Kamil along to his interview, he can say how great we are at looking after him!"

"Might work. Maybe they'll talk to the kids when they do Ian and Jane as well."

"We should tell them we're looking into it. Oh, by the way, we're meeting them down the Vic later."

* * *

They sat in a booth in the pub waiting for Jane and Ian to show up, Syed with an orange juice and Christian with a beer.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll support us?"

Christian put his arm around Syed. "Of course they will. Jane understands, especially after all the hassle before she adopted Bobby. Anyway, it should be obvious to Ian that we'd be great parents. Lucy still likes me better than him," he giggled, as Syed rolled his eyes and flicked his ear.

Just then, Ian and Jane walked in.

"Hiya sis!" called out Christian. "Ian," he nodded.

"Ian, get the drinks in," said Jane. "So, you sounded all excited about something on the phone. Have you got something to share with us?"

"Well, maybe..." Christian gave her a cheeky grin.

"Oh, come on! You can't sound so happy about something and then not tell me," Jane pleaded, giving Christian puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh go on then," grinned Christian.

"Yes!" cried Jane.

"Well, we've decided," he broke off to put his arm around Syed, "we want to adopt."

"Yeah, and we wanted to ask you about when you adopted Bobby; just about the details of the whole process, if that's okay?" asked Syed.

"Of course! I'm so happy for you," she squeaked.

"Oh, and if you can get Bobby to tell them what great uncles we are, that'd be good too," said Christian.

"Who does Bobby have to tell you're great uncles?" asked Ian, as he came over with the drinks.

"They're going to adopt! Isn't it great?" replied Jane, almost bouncing on her seat in her excitement.

"Well, there's a lot you need to think about. Kids aren't cheap, you know, and I don't –"

"Trust you to make it about money Ian," interrupted Christian, rolling his eyes.

"There were we thinking it was about loving someone and wanting to complete the family," said Syed.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I think they do look at your income, so how are the books looking?"

"The gym is doing very nicely Ian; we have loads of regular clients and everything's peachy. Sy will tell you the exact figures if you're really interested but they're good enough for us to spend money on stuff and move out of that pokey little flat."

"There's nothing wrong with that flat. You never minded it before," grumped Ian.

"It's made a lovely sex den –"

"Christian! Stop talking now!" interrupted Syed.

"- but we can't bring up kids in it. Sorry babe," continued Christian, kissing Syed.

Syed agreed. "We need something bigger, with at least two actual bedrooms."

"Yeah, need a proper door between a possibly naked us and little eyes, seeing things they're not old enough for. Apparently it's not good for them to learn about sexuality when they're too young. It can be scarring."

"Stop talking now," said Syed. "Seriously. Just – no more."

"I suppose it doesn't look too great if you live above a chippy either," mused Jane.

"We can balance that out with owning the gym though."

"So have you spoken to anyone official about it yet then?" asked Ian.

"Yeah, sent them an e-mail. Their biggest thing was whether we'd be okay culturally, you know, like would me being Muslim conflict with Christian not being much of anything and did we think it would cause problems in our relationship and how we'd raise kids. We said no but I think they'll want to do proper in depth stuff."

"They're gonna want to talk to everyone, so the biggest thing there'll probably be Zainab and Masood telling them Sy's dead, when he quite plainly isn't, because he's here and just lovely," said Christian, resting his head on Syed's shoulder.

"Yeah, but surely Tamwar can tell them Syed's not dead," said Ian.

"Tamwar and Shabnam will tell them whatever we want them to," said Syed. "I hope they will, anyway."

The conversation continued in this vein for a while, until Ian decided to call it a night, saying they'd have to relieve the babysitter.

When they got home, Christian turned to Syed. "It all feels more real now we've told someone, doesn't it?"

Syed agreed. "We should have a private celebration as well though," he grinned, pulling Christian towards the bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, I totally fail at updating and this chapter is mostly filler, but my dad broke his leg, then EE made me feel like I was plagiarising even though I'm not because I set it further ahead for a reason, then it made me think it's all pointless depressing and don't they have enough misery without spreading it here as well? So anyway, most of the stuff in the last year won't have happened in this. Some of it will, but you'll probably be able to tell from reading it what's what. If not, just ask (if anyone's still reading).

* * *

"I've made an appointment to talk to the adoption people," said Syed. "Don't worry; I checked your diary first."

Christian smiled and put his arms around Syed. "We're actually going to see people about it. Things will start happening. I spoke to Roxy earlier. She screamed a lot, bounced up down and hugged me."

Syed rolled his eyes. "Same as Jane and Shabs then. Sounds about right. Shouldn't you be drunk by now though?"

Christian grinned. "Nah, saw her between clients so I didn't have the opportunity."

"Shame. You're more pliable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Christian, slightly indignantly.

"Easier to get your clothes off," replied Syed, with a wicked grin.

"That's alright then," said Christian. "Do you want me naked now, or later?"

Syed pulled him down on the sofa. "It'll have to be later, I'm afraid. We need to talk about the interview."

"Just talk? You build up my dreams, only to crush them," Christian sighed exaggeratedly.

Syed rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Christian and kissed him anyway. "Talk doesn't have to just be talk," he grinned.

"That's okay then." He leant in to kiss him, until Syed pulled back.

"There does have to be some talking."

"Spoilsport," grumbled Christian, but he was smiling. He pulled Syed closer to him. "Go on then, what are they gonna ask us about?"

"Income, living arrangements, and of course they'll want to know all of the details of our secret criminal pasts."

"Loads of money, we moved here for the extra bedroom to use as a nursery, and our criminal pasts are too well hidden. Can I persuade you over to the bed now?"

Syed rolled his eyes but gave in easily enough and allowed Christian to drag him across the room. "We will have to have a proper conversation about it though. We need a proper reason for wanting to adopt as well."

"Love each other, want a family, won't happen naturally for obvious reasons, surrogacy didn't feel like the right option for us and all that jazz. Strip."

Syed tried to resist, but found it difficult when his clothes were being pulled off by his naked partner. "Fine. But this conversation isn't over." The rest of their conversation was mostly heavy breathing, punctuated with cries of love.

* * *

After they had recovered from their exertions, Syed restarted discussions.

"Who are you gonna use a references then?"

"Don't you mean 'we'?"

"Okay, probably."

Christian grinned. "Well, Roxy can talk about what a great godfather I am and our wonderful babysitting skills, and she can take Amy so that they can hear that we're fabulous from her point of view as well."

"Do they listen to six-year-olds?"

"Yes, when they say we're awesome."

"I really don't think that's how it works."

"Of course it is. To be good parents, the child will have to like and respect us. We're providing evidence of this." He paused. "We're Bobby's favourite uncles too, that'll help."

Syed pulled a face. "His other uncle is Ben."

"Jane said Ian's got another half-brother on his dad's side, who is actually Bianca's dad, so Ian's her uncle I think, and Pat's his brother's mum."

"Are you sure? It sounds confusing."

"Well, not really. There was quite a bit of wine involved coz Ian had been a twonk again so we went to the Vic, then Bianca turned up and joined in complaining and said something about him being a rubbish uncle. I think that's it."

Syed looked blankly at Christian. "Are you sure? No-one else is related to anyone relevant?"

"Well, I think just about everyone is related by marriage, at least to Pat. If they're not directly related, they have someone who is."

"Why on Earth would you work that out?"

"Ian is really boring."

"Especially when he's had a few?"

Christian smirked. "He don't need drink to be boring, babe. Anyway, kids. D'ya think Tam and Afia's counts yet, y'know, as another shining example of unclehood?"

"I think he or she has to be more than a foetus Christian, sorry."

"Yeah but if we buy it stuff and talk to it in utero about where to escape to when Tam starts teaching it about physics, it'll pop out and tell everyone how wonderful we are."

"They'll have decided whether we can adopt before it learns to talk. I'm sure we'll still be the favourite uncles though."

"Over who? Kamil? He's a playmate, not an uncle. Is the Wicked Witch of Walford still in despair over Shabs not being married?"

"Don't call her that, please? But yeah, reckons there'll be no-one left if she doesn't hurry up."

"Then again, she thinks Shabs is still in Pakistan. How would she take a non-Muslim boyfriend?"

"Only marginally better than she took mine, but at least he's a bloke, I think."

"That's why we're not allowed to mention him, then. They should just be relieved they didn't make two of you."

"Yeah. Just when I thought Mum was less hostile towards you, she starts talking about that therapist and finding Amira again."

Christian hugged him closer. "I don't care if she doesn't like me. You do, that's what counts. Anyway, why would you wanna find Amira again, and why would she be bothered about you? She signed the divorce papers years ago."

"I know, but it felt kind of impersonal. I didn't see her during the whole thing, just got copies of everything. I haven't seen her since the night you outed me."

"Well, it was probably her dad's influence. Staying away from him was definitely for the best. And staying away from creepy therapists is always for the best. I knew you seemed off. Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't want you to worry and you'd've got angry at her."

"I'm your husband and I love you. It's my job to worry and have a go at your mum when you should but won't."

Syed kissed him. "They don't want our kid as part of their family, their loss. Tam, Afia and Shabs will be great aunties and uncles."

"So that's what we tell the scary adoption people when they ask about family?"

"Well, you can mention yours. We can just say we have great siblings, but unfortunately my parents have issues with sexuality and yours are in Florida but they'd love to be grandparents again."

"I should really ring them and tell them we're doing this."

Syed rolled his eyes. "Do it on someone else's phone bill then. Go to Jane's and put them on speaker or something. I don't know why they had to pick somewhere expensive to phone."

"I don't think that was one of the things they considered when they moved," said Christian. "Do you fancy a holiday over there?"

"Not really; Yanks hear Muslim and assume I'm about to blow them up."

"You can blow me 'up' any time you like," smirked Christian.

"Oh really?" Syed kissed him. "Not right now though, sorry."

Christian huffed. "Fine."

"We need to decide what to tell them about my parents though. They'll probably find out if we lie about it, so I suppose homophobic, slightly disowning and very disapproving of the relationship and the idea of two men raising a child is all we can say. Do you think they'll hold it against us?"

"How can they? They don't let people adopt if they're racist or homophobic, so they wouldn't be allowed. It's the rules. Anyway, you just have to say you have family that isn't the Wicked Witch and who do support us, so it'll be fine."

"I hope so."

They relaxed against each other. It would be fine. Social workers were just people, and it was natural to be nervous. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

I know it's a bit cheeky after so long, but review please?


	4. Chapter 3

I'm ignoring canon until it does something I like. Call that a reunion? Pah! And _she's_ still in it. I've never wanted to slap someone so much in my life, maybe even including Gwen from Torchwood. Anyway, here is fic. My laptop died or it would've been here a month ago, but on the plus side I now have extra chapters written so they'll be along soon.

* * *

Christian was rushing around the flat, tidying and panicking when the door buzzer went. He froze, took a deep breath, and went to let in their guest.

"Hi, Christian Clarke," he said, shaking her hand. "Sorry, we weren't expecting you just yet, Sy's still at work but he should be back soon. Do you want a cuppa?"

"Yes, my fault, I'm a bit early. I'm Lisa and I'd love a coffee," she replied with a smile. "Of course we'll wait for Syed to start the interview, but is it okay if I have a look around to see how child friendly this place is?"

"Yeah, no problem. The spare room, which would be the child's room, is just here, and everything else is down the hall there as well," said Christian as he put the kettle on. He was about to text Syed when he came through the door.

"Tanya and Jodie wish us luck. Jodie said something about us trying IVF, so that belly-button fluff she goes on about so much must have got stuck somewhere."

Christian went over to kiss him hello. "This is Lisa. She's a bit early."

Syed offered his hand. "Hi. Sorry about that, just colleagues."

Lisa smiled. "We all have mad ones. Did you say IVF?"

Christian smirked. Syed elbowed him. "Jodie's a really nice girl; her heart's in the right place and all that but... well, her brain isn't."

"No, you have to talk to Tamwar if you want clever. Half the time I have no idea what he's on about. He likes physics," said Christian, turning to address his last comment to Lisa.

"Tamwar's my brother," said Syed. "Christian, I think the kettle's just boiled."

"So it has. Please have a seat Lisa. How do you take your coffee?"

"White, no sugar, thanks."

Syed sat down next to her. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, we'll start with your relationship. How long have you been together?"

"Define 'together'," said Christian, putting the drinks down.

"That sounds like there's a story behind it," said Lisa.

"We've lived together for five years and been married for three, but the year before that was a bit..."explained Syed, trailing off.

"Off and on?" finished Christian. "Sy's parents reckon we're gonna burn in hell so it was a hard time for him. They're sort of nearly civil to us now though. Syed more than me, of course. I think I'll always be the evil bloke who turned their little angel."

"This'll come out anyway, I think. I married someone else because I was struggling with my sexuality and my faith, and I knew they'd disown me if I came out. Of course it all went wrong, and they kicked me out when I accepted myself, which is when we moved in together."

"His brother and sister are great though. Tam's already said we're number one on their babysitting list for when the sleepless nights start, and Afia's only three months gone. Shabs is staying away from babies though."

Lisa smiled. "That all sounds good; you're part of a support network for other people and they'd be part of yours. How about those colleagues you mentioned?"

"Tanya's my boss and a good friend. We babysit her son Oscar sometimes. He's seven. Jodie's a nail expert and just back from maternity leave. She and her friend Poppy can get a bit much though."

"Pink and fluffy, the pair of them. Nice enough but oh dear," said Christian.

"Poppy loves the stories of Darren's belly-button fluff. I don't think it's pink though."

Lisa shook her head, slightly bewildered. "Okay. So Christian, I don't think we've mentioned your family yet?"

"Right, well my sister Jane and her husband Ian live just next door, with Ian's youngest kid, Bobby. Jane's adopted him. Sometimes Lucy and Peter are there as well, but they often get fed up of him and go to visit their maternal grandma and half sister in Devon. Ian's a bit useless sometimes but Jane is really great."

"And work?"

"I work at the boxing gym as a personal trainer, but I do bits of self-defence and stuff as well. Jack, my boss, is Amy's dad. She's my goddaughter but that's because her mum's my best mate. I didn't work there when she was born; I really hardly knew Jack," explained Christian.

"It didn't exist when she was born. We hadn't even met," said Syed.

"Wow, you're right. Feels like so long ago, doesn't it?"

"Well, she's six now. It's like forever and no time at all, all at once."

* * *

After much discussion of their families and friends, Lisa moved the topic of conversation to the flat. "So, do you own this place?"

"Well, we rented it for a while, then the landlord wanted to sell,"replied Christian. "Luckily, we managed to get a mortgage."

"We moved here for the extra bedroom," said Syed. "Our last place was a studio flat with no room for anything."

"Can I have a proper look at the spare room, please?" asked Lisa. "Just have to do a proper check."

"Of course," replied Christian, standing up. "It's not fully decorated yet, because we'd want to let the kid choose the colour and stuff if they're old enough."

"And if they're not, at least we'd know whether we're decorating for a boy or a girl," said Syed, showing her in.

Lisa nodded. "Fair enough. The room looks very nice."

"We like to think so," said Christian. "Well, I do. His taste's rubbish."

Syed rolled his eyes but smiled. "Obviously we'd put the cot in here if we ended up with a baby, but all the information and advice packs state that that's really unlikely."

"Yes, most people want to adopt when the child is as young as possible and there just aren't enough babies and toddlers to go around," said Lisa. "Your showing willingness to adopt an older child certainly helps your chances."

"Well, any kid that needs a home. We could take to two siblings if they're happy to share a room, I suppose, but they could grow out of it and we'd have to move again," said Syed.

"That's also in your favour. We prefer sibling groups to stay together whenever they can. Now, I know it seems wrong, but adoption services often have a practice of matching ethnicities, so if your application is successful, you'll probably be matched with mixed-race white and Asian children"

"We're not bothered about stuff like that," said Christian.

"I know. Usually the prospective parents aren't, but most places continue with the policy because some children prefer to stay within their birth culture," said Lisa. "I know it can seem outdated, but many of them will have had a traumatic start to life so if we can give them that little bit of extra familiarity, we do."

"I suppose that makes sense," said Christian. "So, is there anything else you need from us today?"

"No, that's it for now. We'll be talking to your friends and families, and the people you've named as references, and you'll be sent CRB registration forms and other documentation. You should receive a letter telling you to make an appointment as soon as possible once the decision has been made." She paused and smiled. "I have to say, your initial interview has gone pretty well, so unless you have some nasty secrets buried in your pasts, I should think you'll be approved."

Syed and Christian looked at each other as their grins overtook their faces. "Thank you," said Christian. "We'll see you when you give us the verdict."

"Bye," said Lisa, as Syed showed her out.

He turned around into Christian's waiting arms and was greeted with a kiss. "Come on Daddy, we've got to celebrate," said Christian, pulling Syed towards the bedroom.

* * *

And because I am rubbish at writing porn, you'll have to use your imaginations. :)

R&R?


	5. Chapter 4

I have no idea about how social services or fostering and adoption works. I tried to research it, but the internet wasn't terribly helpful, so I've tried to follow the vague clues it gave me, with random help from the odd news article. If it's wrong, call it dramatic licence, unless someone can tell me what should happen in this situation?

* * *

Christian was nervous. He'd spent most of the morning without any clients booked, so filled in his time beating the hell out of a punch bag. He glanced at the clock. 45 minutes before he had to go home to shower and change for their appointment with Lisa.

The letter had arrived a week ago. Surely the decision had already been made when the letter was sent, so why couldn't they have put the verdict in writing there and then? Of course the appointment would be important for asking questions and suchlike, but surely it wouldn't have hurt to give them a tiny clue?

* * *

Syed was at Booty, stuck in a conversation with Jodie. At least her conversation had branched out from Darren's belly button fluff recently, he supposed. She was currently extolling the virtues of motherhood, which served only to make him more nervous.

"Anyway Syed, you'll have a great time being a dad and stuff, coz they're just brilliant, kids are and how could they not love you and Christian?"

He smiled. "Thanks, Jodie. We hope the people deciding agree with you."

"Of course they will. It's in your horoscopes, and anyway, when am I ever wrong about anything?"

Fighting the urge to grin, Syed pulled her into a hug. "Right, well since I've got no more appointments today, I'm gonna head home. Have fun."

"Good luck. Not that you'll need it, but I'll be thinking of you."

"Thanks," said Syed, as he walked out. When the door slammed shut behind him, he took a deep breath and made his way home. The interview should be fine, shouldn't it? There was no reason not to accept them, and Lisa had said they'd come across well in the initial interview, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was going to put a spanner in the works.

Syed got home and went in the shower, discarding of his clothes into the laundry as he went. Maybe it would help him relax. At least it would get the old man smell off his hands.

* * *

"Christian, go home," said Jack. "There's no one booked and we can handle supervision. You're not doing yourself or anyone else any favours by staying."

"Thanks Jack," said Christian. "See you tomorrow."

Christian gave the bag a final couple of punches and left. At least he'd be able to try to relax at home for a little while between showering and the interview. He arrived back at the flat to find Syed in the shower, and was immediately invited to join him and work out a few nerves.

After their shower, which was considerably longer than either of them had planned and definitely took longer than taking separate showers, they found themselves more relaxed than they had expected to be at this point and much closer to having to leave.

"Can't hurt if we're a bit early, can it?" asked Christian, putting his arms around Syed.

"Suppose not. The tube's probably full of distractions. We have to go past the nutter at Barking, so that'll be interesting. I wonder what the pixies have told him this week?" Syed kissed Christian and pulled him out of their front door. "Come on then."

* * *

As it turned out, there was a delay on the tube and they arrived only five minutes early. They reported to the receptionist and took seats in the waiting room, taking each other's hands as they did so.

"I know you think I'm being daft or paranoid or something, but I still feel like something's gonna spoil this for us," said Syed.

Christian squeezed his hand. "Like what, babe? We'd be brilliant parents; everyone thinks so."

"I don't know, that's the problem. If I did, I could've done something about it," said Syed, sighing.

Just then, Lisa came out of an office and ushered them inside. She invited them to take a seat, and took her own behind the desk.

"Right, I'll get straight to the point. There's a problem with your application. Syed, there's a discrepancy with the information on your divorce papers," said Lisa.

"What do you mean? I filled everything in after talking to a solicitor. Amira returned everything with no arguments."

"Yes, that's fine, you're legally divorced. However, she should have made an amendment. When there is a child involved, it must be mentioned in the paperwork."

"Child? What child?" asked Christian.

"Amira registered the birth of a daughter, Yasmin Masood, and named Syed as her father on the birth certificate. As you were still married at the time of the birth, that is standard practice. You have no contact with the child?"

"I... she never told me. We split a year before the divorce came through and I haven't seen her since. I have a daughter? She must be four years old by now."

"Yes, she was born on the fourth of December 2010."

Syed gripped Christian's hand as though his life depended on it. Maybe in some way, it did. "Does this invalidate our application? Can I gain access to her? I can't believe Amira didn't tell me."

Christian put his arms around Syed. "We hurt her pretty badly. Maybe she wanted to hurt you back, maybe she couldn't bear to see you again, or she might just have been afraid. Her dad's not exactly sane."

Lisa looked pensive. "It does change things. You would definitely have been approved if not for this, but as you weren't aware that there was a child, it won't count against you. However, the system is different when you already have a child. In your case though, it turns out we were trying to trace you anyway because Yasmin is in foster care, and when it's at all possible, we try to keep children with their families. If you had been assessed as a suitable parent, we would have had the aim of you taking full custody of her once you'd got to know her a little. Since you've passed all the checks with flying colours, Yasmin is now your best chance to have a child and we would like to introduce you to her as soon as possible."

Syed looked at Christian. "We have to. Please."

"Of course we do. She's your daughter," said Christian, hugging him.

"She can be yours too. You can still adopt her, can't he?" asked Syed, turning to Lisa.

"If your introduction to her goes well and you gain custody, it would be the recommended course of action so that she can remain with Christian if something were to happen to Syed. Legally, Christian would have no right to keep custody of her if Syed died unless you adopt her together."

"We want to do that," said Syed. "How soon can we meet her? Why is she in foster care, anyway? What happened to Amira?"

"There was a car accident. She didn't make it and her father was unable to cope so Yasmin was taken into care and social services began to search for you against Mr Shah's wishes. He was hoping to regain custody eventually but his views on homosexuality mean he can't be approved as her guardian."

"No, he never liked me. He was right not to in a way; he always said I'd hurt her," said Syed. "So Amira's dead?" He and Christian both had tears in their eyes. "Despite everything, I really did love her. Not in the right way, but I did."

"I know babe, it's awful. She was a good friend most of time. That'll mean that Yasmin's missing her quite a lot as well, won't it?" asked Christian.

"Her foster family say she's doing quite well, considering," replied Lisa. "Now, shall I go ahead and organise a meeting with her? For the first meeting, her social worker, one of her foster parents and I will be there, just to make things as easy as possible for all of you, but if everything goes well and you see her quite a lot, you might be able to have her living with you in about six weeks. Her foster family are aware that we were trying to trace you, so they'll explain that she's going to meet her daddy."

"We'd like you to arrange that as soon as possible, please," said Syed. "I can't believe it. We've got a little girl."

"We?" Christian was quiet.

"Always. We can talk to her about Amira, but you're her dad too."

"Well someone has to teach her not to wear checked shirts."

"Oi! Anyway, they suit me," argued Syed.

"I suppose so. Still not a great example to set," said Christian, grinning wickedly.

Their good-natured bickering continued and Lisa smiled. These two would be brilliant parents, she was sure of it.

* * *

Quick update for me really. There should be another one shortly but then it's back to ages between chapters. Except not that long I hope. Depends whether canon gets rubbish and uninspiring again.


End file.
